1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk pick-up control, and more particularly to a method for controlling an optical disk pick-up at the time of an optical disk search, to prevent the display of a track image at a location slightly beyond a desired image due to the inertia of a pick-up when a search-off (reproduction command) key signal is input at the desired image portion during a video-disk search.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram for illustrating the movement state of an optical pick-up device at the time of a search operation which includes an optical disk 3, a spindle motor 1, and an optical pick-up 5.
In other embodiments, the spindle motor 1 includes a spindle and a turntable, which rotates the optical disk by means of a rotating servo. In this embodiment, the optical pick-up 5 is moved along the tracks of the video-disk by means of a tracking servo and a focusing servo.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart showing a pick-up control method at the time of a conventional video-disk search, which will be explained below with reference to FIG. 1.
When a user wants to search a specific image on an optical disk, he and/or she has to input a key signal initiating a search with an external input means (S1).
When a search-on key signal is input from the external input means, the optical pick-up 5 searches given images beginning at a first track location P0 while moving the optical pick-up 5 along the tracks of the video-disk (S2).
During searching of the given images, if the user inputs a search-off key signal, (i.e., a reproducing signal) so as to watch a specific screen image (S3), due to the inertia of the pick-up, optical pick-up 5 displays on a screen an image at a track location P1+.DELTA.P slightly over the track location P1 at the time when a search-off key signal was input (S4).
Therefore, if a search-off key signal is inputted at the time of a conventional video-disk search, there is a deficiency in that the user's desired image portion can not be exactly searched and reproduced because a pick-up is stopped at a location slightly beyond a desired screen location due to the inertia of the pick-up.